You're my sire
by Asphyxiated Comatose
Summary: Basically.. it's R18. It gets fairly... in depth so, :


_Zero pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger and closed his eyes. "Depending on our age and power, we can be dead for several hours while we heal, as long as our heart stays intact." He stumbled over the words, then cleared his throat." If you were as old as he is, you'd have been able to survive on your own without a problem."_

_So that's it then?" I took a deep breath, my chest tight and achy. "You're my sire?" My tears were so sudden I didn't have time to hold them back._

_Unfortunately, Zero , not having been privy to the inner dialogue preceding them, misinterpreted my hysterical sobs. He swore and stood, and before I could stop him, he charged out of the room._

_I threw back the covers and followed him, grateful for the length of the t-shirt. The hardwood floor of the hallway was cold, so I tried to tiptoe across. After two weeks of barely moving them, my legs had a hard time keeping up. I tripped over my own feet and crashed into the wall._

_Zero was at my side in two second, his face filled with anger and annoyance. "Yuki, I told you to stay in bed!"_

_He scooped me up, cradling me roughly against his chest. He dropped me onto the bed a little less gently then I'd expect someone to treat a person who'd been practically dissected, then headed for the door again._

_"Wait a goddamned minute!" I didn't sound as stern as I intended, partly because my face was buried in a pillow. I pushed up on my elbows to glare at him. "you're not going to do this, Zero. You're just not!"_

_He met my furious expression with one of his own. " Do what?"_

_"Walk out!" I struggled to climb to my knees without exposing too much of myself. "You can't just go. 'Oh, by the way, I'm your sire, and hey, lucky you. I'm all dark and moody and too wrapped up in my own stuff to worry about your feelings!' it's not fair!"_

_"Life isn't fair sweet heart. I'm real sorry if it hurts your feelings, but I don't want to stand here and listen to you work through your issues." He took a step toward the door._

_"You don't even know what my issues are!" Regardless of the fact that I knew he'd just put me right back, I got out of bed and followed him._

_"Oh, I think I can guess," He said as he stormed into the kitchen and yanked open the refrigerator._

_"Can you?" I watched him for a moment as he tried to remove the cap from a beer bottle. After he made several attempts to twist it off. I angrily snatched the bottle from him. "Well you're one up on me, then. Because I have absolutely no idea what your problem is."_

_I searched the silverware drawer. "where the hell is your bottle opener?"_

_"Right here," He said transforming his face. He yanked the bottle from me and punctured the bottle top with one of his fangs, wrenching it off and spitting the metal into the sink as his features returned to normal._

_"I can't believe I'm tired to you on a cellular level now." the comment I made only served to irk Zero more. "I'm sorry I'm not more cultured. I'll watch PBS. And cut people open for fun. Will that be better? Will you be less embarrassed to be my fledgling then?"_

_I probably could have cleared up the misunderstanding right then, but his whole attitude bothered me. I called him something very uncomplimentary and stormed into the bedroom. I started pulling out clothes and flinging them onto the bed._

_Zero followed me. "What are you doing?"_

_"I'm getting dressed. I'm going out."_

_"The hell you are!" His hand closed over my arm, and I yanked it away._

_"Excuse me, I'm not your prisoner. You can't bully me into staying." I was so mad that my whole body shook._

_I found it very difficult to keep my human face on._

_"Fine. Go out there and get yourself killed. This time, I'm not going to stick my neck out to help you." His Adam's apple twitched as he swallowed. The look in his eyes was so intense that it burned in mine._

_My heart pounding, I took a step backward. At the same time, he moved forward. The backs of my knees hit the bed, but he kept advancing. I slapped my hands against his chest to push him back, and he grabbed my wrists._

_The surge of emotions that shot through the blood time was astounding. There was no anger. Only incredible fear. Fear that I would leave, or worse get killed._

_Even scarier was the naked desire that flared between Zero and myself.._

**OOC; Oooo, ^-^ what's going to happpeeen , yeah, I'm a sex addict. Can't help it! I write lots though, I've always wanted others to publish certian stories so hey I'd decided to do it myself! **


End file.
